Just A Picture
by Kaichusarus
Summary: While sitting on the roof of the hospital is Konoha, Gaara was thinking about his feeling toward Sakura… 'Why… Why did you have to choose him Sakura? Out of everyone who loves you… you choose him…Sasuke'
1. Relization

**JUST A PICTURE**

**---SUMMARY:**

**Gaara and his feelings toward Sakura when she is with Sasuke…**

**---Pairing: Gaara/Sakura and slight Sakura/Sasuke**

**---Rating: K+**

**---Disclaimer: Do not own NARUTO or the song "Gallery"**

**---Boldness – Gaara thinking**

**Regular – song----Gallery by Mario Vazquez**

* * *

**While sitting on the roof of the hospital is Konoha, thinking about his feeling toward Sakura…**

**Why… Why did you have to choose him Sakura? Out of everyone who loves you… you choose him…Sasuke**

_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your lungs close_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him, shorty_

_He doesn't care about you, but I guess you think that I don't care about you._

_But I'm not that monster any more I changed…_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way too fine_

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

_Because_

**You may not know but I changed because of you, you and Naruto's kindness, and that you actually cared about me even when I tried to kill both of you.**

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

**You showed me that I can choose my own destiny, and I can change the way that people think of me, I can show everyone that I'M NOT A MONSTER…**

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

_That I'm someone special, that I deserve to have friends…and…and_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way too fine_

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

…**That I deserve someone to love… someone like you… someone that isn't afraid of what I am that I am not just a demon I am a human just like everyone else.**

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

**I may not have Naruto's hyper ness, Kiba's faithfulness, Lee's compassion, or Shikamaru's sharpness, but I'm my own person…**

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

_Some one who deserves love_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

**Hopefully a person that you can think as a… friend or hopefully more than a friend…as a lover**

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

-------

"Oh, Sakura if only you knew…" Gaara sighed out

"If I knew what Gaara" Sakura said quietly behind him causing him to jump

"Sakura…what are you doing here"

"I work here silly, so are you going to answer my question, Gaara," she said sitting next to him.

"It's nothing…it doesn't matter," he said looking away.

"Well can I tell you something"

"What?"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the lips…after a few moments Gaara started to kiss back fiercely.

"So are you going to tell me now" Sakura asked kissing him on the nose giggling.

"Isn't it obvious" Gaara answered kissing her again

"Oh really, how much?"

"I'm going to show you," he said disappearing to his hotel room and pushing her on the bed…

The rest is up to you and your minds

A/N

The rest is up to you… HAHA

Read and review Please


	2. Proof

Chapter 2

Title: Proof

"Well can I tell you something?"

"What?"

She leaned forward and kissed Gaara on the lips…after a few moments Gaara started to kiss back fiercely.

"So are you going to tell me now" She asked kissing him on the nose giggling.

"Isn't it obvious" Gaara answered kissing her again

"Oh really, how much?"

"I'm going to show you," he said disappearing to his hotel room and pushing her on the sofa in the living room, not even trying to make it to the bed.

She remained still stunned - bewildered – that she was here, in the same bed with the man she has loved since they saved his student, all those years ago. But, when she realized Gaara was kissing her again, her eyes fluttered closed all on their own and she threw herself into the kiss.

Moments after the kiss started Gaara let the tip of his tongue trace her bottom lip and she stopped being so reluctant. She gave a little sigh and the red haired man plunged into her mouth, stroking her pink muscle with his own.

It was the best kiss she had ever experienced. It was sweet and forceful and shy and passionate all at the same time.

All to soon for her taste, Gaara's lips broke away for some much needed air. Instead of just taking the time to gasp, he slid down under her chin to kiss and nip at the flesh he found there. She whimpered and tugged at her hands that were still in his grasp. She wanted to touch and kiss him, too. However, his grip never faltered, and he continued to shower attention to her neck and collar bone, not that she minded of course.

"Gaara, wh…" she began, only to realize she didn't know what she wanted to say.

"Shhhh…" was all he would said, and then he returned to his torture.

She sucked in a startled breath when he finally put his other hand on her body. He started at her waist, the flat palm of his hand following her curves before settling it where her heart nearly beat out of her chest. She had never in her life thought there would be someone who could do this to her body, just with his touch.

He stopped kissing her neck suddenly, and began sucking in large gasps of air. He laid his forehead on top of his hand, which was still over her heart.

She took the moment to fully take in the situation.

Here she was with the love of her life hovering over her body. He had kissed her senseless and done things to her body that no one had ever done. His strong legs were straddling her thighs. One hand over her heart, while to other slowly caressed the skin just under her breast.

"I thought you knew," he said again. This time he was whispering so quietly, she was almost sure she was just hearing things.

"I thought you knew that I was in love with you."

She pinned her sight on the top of Gaara's head. He still wasn't looking at her. Sakura couldn't believe that Gaara actually said that he loved her, even though she remembered the way he used to hate the word 'love,' he used to hate anyone who had someone that loved them.

"I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. I just didn't know it." She was about to speak again, but he cut her off. Gaara shook his head a little and sighed. Sakura continued to stare at him until she realized that he had no intentions of looking at her.

Sakura gritted her teeth and did what she knew she had to do.

"If you love me so much, why did you stop kissing me?"

Gaara looked surprised for a half a second before he pounced on her again. He kissed her deeply and they wrapped their arms around each other. She moaned into his mouth and felt him shutter in anticipation under her hands.

She felt him sink his knees into her comfortable mattress and move around until he was in the center of her bed. He gently laid her down while she tangled her fingers into his hair so he wouldn't stop kissing her.

She vaguely heard his shoes drop off the edge of the bed and she felt him try and take his vest and shirt off. She removed her mouth from his long enough to help him with his clothes and then pulled him back to her by the back of his head. His lips smashed in hers everything started to feel hotter.

Again, Gaara trailed his kisses down her throat, but instead of stopping at her collar bones, he quickly removed all of her clothes. Sakura's back bowed up and she whined, trying to make him understand that he was killing her.

Gaara shot her a cocky grin before fully unveiling her breasts.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed before ducking his head and skimming his lips across her rather generous chest. His tongue slowly sliding along the edge, knowingly teasing her.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked, letting his swollen lips flutter lightly over an aching nipple.

She watched him look at her with half-lidded eyes. He seemed dazed by just looking at her. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Gaara, please," Sakura whimpered.

He groaned at her request. Her small, eager voice set off all sorts of chain-reactions within his body. He was so painfully hard. He needed her now, just as much as she needed him.

Gaara pressed his body closer to her and she felt his warm, moist breath ghosting over her ear.

He leisurely moved his hand up her side, coaxing a moan from her pretty, little mouth when he brushed her nipple with the pad of his thumb. She tried so hard not to moan, but she couldn't help herself.

Sakura heard Gaara laugh softly again, but she couldn't find the effort to care anymore that he was teasing her. Her clothes had completely fallen to the sides now, leaving her naked body exposed and wanting. Her chest heaved and her heart pounded. She could feel the bulge in his pants. He was rock hard and just as ready as she was for this moment.

She had never wanted some so bad in her life.

Gaara had apparently decided to stop his teasing. He let go of her wrists to free his own so he could touch her and finish getting undressed at the same time. She had to hand it to him, the man was coordinated. He was able to pluck at the nipple he wasn't laving with his tongue and remove his pants and boxers at the same time. It caused her to think what else could he do with those hands.

Gaara slid his left hand under her back and his right hand ran up the inside of her thigh. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed each other's air. She sucked in a breath when he finally pressed two fingers firmly against her center, which was very much in need of his attention. Sakura flexed her back and pressed herself against his chest at the contact. It felt so good that she nearly saw stars.

"Oh God…" he groaned. Instead of wasting her befuddled thoughts on trying to make a complete sentence, she clawed at his back and arms, whining softly in the back of her throat.

He seemed to realize that she didn't want to waste any more time and lined himself at her entrance. Before he pushed against her, he kissed her deeply and then put his mouth at her ear again.

"Gaara…" she whispered, and he gave in. He pushed against her slowly, filling her and stealing her breath. When he was finally pressed firmly against her, he let the breath he had been holding and a strangled sound followed.

They remained very still for a moment, letting it burn into their hearts and minds while leisurely kissing.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly. The pink haired woman nodded excitedly, impatient for him to move.

He pulled out slowly only to come back to her ever slower. He groaned and she sighed in wonder. His thrusts picked up speed but only slightly, even now, he was teasing her. She didn't hurry him along, either. His strokes were gradually building tightness in her belly, burning her from the inside out. The slow pace made everything seem like it would last forever and that she would feel this way for the rest of her life.

He changed his tactics at one point, though. Gaara had grabbed her by the hip and started grinding against her with each and every thrust, every muscle in her body tightened and moved together. Sakura met him at every stroke and helped him with the motion.

Sakura opened her eyes to take him in. He had his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hung open slightly.

Sakura pushed his shoulder and he complied, rolling over so she could be on top. He clutched at her hips when she positioned him at her entrance. She slowly sank down on his member as she used his chest to steady herself. When she had taken him all in, she moaned and her head drooped.

After a taking a minute to get used to the new, intense sensations, she lightly rocked against him and they both gasped at the sudden onset of heat and impending release.

"Sakura…shit that feels good," he gritted through his teeth.

She felt her muscles clench around him at the profanity that she had brought tumbling from his lips and He moaned loudly, probably feeling her tighten around him.

She panted and rocked again and again, both of them becoming more and more desperate for that release that was just within their grasp. He gripped her rounded bottom and squeezed as he helped her move faster and grind against him harder.

"Oh…oh…" she exclaimed breathlessly as she let her neck go limp as her head lulled back. "I'm so close…please…"

Gaara sat up and grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and kept the other firmly against her backside. He pulled her against him hard and swift, bringing her over the edge with a few hard thrusts.

She cried out as her orgasm rushed over her entire body. It was like a sweeping wave that started from her center and flowed fast and hard from the top of her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her vision went white as she heard and felt Gaara follow closely behind her, finding his own release.

The next she knew, Gaara was rolling them to the side and sliding himself out of her body. An aftershock made her twitch as he curled his body around her own. They breathed deeply for a few minutes, both too breathless to speak.

"Wow," Sakura finally said, breaking the silence and placed a tender, lazy kiss against his chest.

"Wow," he agreed. "Why in the hell haven't we done this sooner?"

"Because we're both idiots who were to scared of losing each other and to blind to see how we felt about each other."

"Jeez, we're stupid." They both laughed at Sakura's joke and then basked in the quiet-calm of their emotions.

"I love you," Gaara whispered as his hand ran up and down the curve of her side.

"I love you, too," she said in a shaky voice. Her lips trembled around the words she had wanted to say to him for months, years.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. Unfortunately, the past week and their physical exertions and the work at the hospital had finally caught up with her, and she had to break off the kiss to yawn.

Gaara snickered softly and smoothed her hair down.

"You need some rest. Go to sleep, Sakura."

She fought closing her eyes and doing as he said as a frown marred her face.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked softly. She hated that she sounded so childish but she really wanted him to stay.

"I'm not going to leave your side." He replied.

After his reply, she slowly started to fall asleep, but before she heard one thing that made her heart stop.

"Never."

Hope you enjoyed it, if you think I should keep going, review!!!

People kept asking me to finish the scene so, there it is.

This has to be the best one I have done.


End file.
